1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel bone plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Osteotomies are procedures that surgically reorient the alignment of a deformed bone. The aim of an osteotomy is to realign the bearing surfaces of a joint to allow normal areas to articulate, moving abnormal areas away from the load-bearing axis.
The Latarjet procedure is known in the art and describes the coracoid bone block procedure. French surgeon Michel Latarjet first suggested that the horizontal limb of the coracoid process be fixed with a screw flush to the anteroinferior margin of the glenoid, making a horizontal incision through the fibers of the subscapularis. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the attachment of the coracoid process 10 to the glenoid edge 20, to reduce instability during the Latarjet procedure. Although the Latarjet procedure has been constantly improved since 1954, there remains always a danger that the coracoid process may break apart as a result of various factors such as: (i) the screws being screwed too tightly during the procedure; and/or (ii) medial necrosis of the bone graft due to altered bone-to-bone integration, caused by insufficient mechanical compression, already present in the bone fixation phase.
The coracoid breakage (i.e., medial necrosis of the bone graft) is explained by the intrinsic difficulty of the Latarj et technique, which entails the fixation of the coracoid on the “steep” neck of the scapula. To obtain a valid match between coracoid and glenoid, the two lag screws must be introduced perpendicular to the neck of the scapula; this step is sometimes made difficult by the small and deep surgical approach, thereby preventing perfect orientation of drill and screwdriver, and increasing anyway the possibility of intra-articular protrusion of the screws.
Accordingly, there is a need for better compression and load distribution between the two bone surfaces (neck of the scapula and coracoid) during a Latarjet procedure. A miniplate with a shape better suited to the mechanical and biological characteristics of the Latarjet technique, with improved results, is also needed. A bone plate that may be used in conjunction with a Latarjet procedure, as well as with other osteotomies to correct certain deformities, is needed.